Amour Contrarié
by Kheree
Summary: Ken est fou amoureux d'Aya. Cependant, il semblerait que les sentiments de ce dernier ne soit pas réciproques. Il n'a qu'une chose en tête retrouver sa sœur...


**Série :** Weiss Kreuz.

**Pairing :** Aya x Ken, Yohji x Omi.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, Seki Tomokazu et Yuuki Hiro. Je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette courte fiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice dessus.

~ _Conversation télépathique ~_

**Amour contrarié**

Ken se trouvait dans le magasin de fleur dont les Weiss s'occupaient, activité leur servant de couverture lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission. Il était seul, arrosant tranquillement les plantes pendant que ses équipiers vaquaient à d'autres occupations : Aya dans sa chambre en train de se reposer, Omi en cours et Yohji parti faire quelques courses. Le résultat qui en découlait, était un calme des plus agréables.

Hélas cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps… Le brun savait parfaitement que dès les cours terminés, toutes les jeunes lycéennes accourraient au magasin, uniquement pour voir les quatre jeunes hommes s'affairés. Heureusement, il restait encore quelques heures avant que cela ne se produise, lui laissant parfaitement le temps de s'occuper des plantes et de faire quelques compositions.

Tous ces petits travaux lui prirent une bonne partie de la journée, mais une fois terminés, le brun saisit un magazine sur le foot puis s'installa au comptoir pour lire en toute tranquillité. Ce sport était sa passion, et il avait été sa raison de vivre avant qu'il ne devienne tueur. Ken aurait pu devenir un grand joueur professionnel, si des évènements, qu'il préférait oublier, n'étaient pas survenus, mettant un terme à sa carrière. Enfin, c'était le passé, il était impossible de le changer. De plus, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait abandonné ce qu'il aimait, continuant toujours à entraîner des enfants du quartier.

Le Weiss était plongé dans un article sur un joueur professionnel qui expliquait certaines de ses techniques de jeu. Il semblait particulièrement intéressé par ce qu'il lisait, à un tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans le magasin.

— Tu as arrosé les plantes ? » Demanda brusquement une voix grave, dure et froide.

Ken releva soudainement la tête en sursautant avant de basculer en arrière et de tomber, s'étalant de tout son long au sol. Il posa alors une main sur le comptoir pour se redresser tout en se maintenant la tête de son autre main, une légère grimace de douleur marquant son visage. Quand il fut à nouveau debout, il observa son interlocuteur, Aya, qui le fixait le regard dur et glacial comme toujours.

— Aya … Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…

— Hm… Je t'ai posé une question.

— Oui, je l'ai fait…

L'ancien footballeur n'eut en tout et pour tout comme réponse qu'un simple grognement ce qui lui arracha un nouveau soupir exaspéré. Il observa son leader qui retournait apparemment en direction de la maison, certainement pour encore s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cela devenait une habitude chez le rouquin dès qu'il n'avait rien à faire, il fallait qu'il s'isole du reste du groupe. Pourquoi agissait-il ? Tout simplement pour pouvoir, en toute tranquillité, ruminer sa haine et sa colère envers les Schwarz qui avaient enlevé sa sœur quelques temps auparavant, mais aussi contre lui-même d'avoir été impuissant à empêcher cela. Pour le rouquin, plus rien n'avait d'importance, mit à part ça, rien d'autre ne comptait. D'un certain point de vue, sa réaction était normale, n'importe qui aurait agit de la sorte, il avait reçu un choc. Cependant son attitude devenait de plus en plus exaspérante, surtout en mission. Aya en était arrivé à un point que ses partenaires n'avaient plus la moindre valeur à ses yeux, seul sa vengeance comptait.

Cela faisait blessait profondément Ken qui nourrissait des sentiments forts pour son leader depuis leur première rencontre. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui coller la correction de sa vie afin de le réveiller, de lui remettre les idées en place, de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient là eux aussi. Cependant, se battre contre lui n'apporterait rien, au contraire, il se braquerait encore plus et cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il se renfermerait plus sur lui-même et s'isolerait. La meilleure solution, même si cela en coûtait au brun, était de laisser le temps faire, d'attendre que tout se calme. Il espérait malgré tout qu'Aya finirait par remarquer son amour pour lui et l'accepterait. Mais ce n'était pas gagné.

— Si tu lui disais tout ? » Lui conseilla une voix douce dans son dos.

Ken se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Yohji. Ce dernier tenait deux gros paquets de commissions dans les bras. Il lui dédia un joli sourire charmeur digne de son titre de play-boy.

— Yohji…

— Tu devrais tout lui avouer Kenken. Ça te soulagerait.

— Yohji, c'est Aya !

— Je suis certain qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à ton charme. Tu es si mignon. » Fit remarquer Yohji en posant les courses sur le comptoir du magasin.

L'ancien détective s'approcha de son équipier puis enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Il l'attira à lui. Il descendit son visage vers le sien dans le but de l'embrasser. Ken s'écarta brusquement du blond en le bousculant.

— Ca ne va pas Yohji ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Le blond ne put réprimer un petit ricanement.

— Ne te met pas dans cet état mon grand ! Tu ne vois pas que je te fais marcher ?

— Avec toi, je m'attends à tout. » Répliqua Ken en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond se mit à rire de plus belle, chose qui agaça encore plus son compagnon.

— Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi !

— Allons, calme-toi, Kenken. Pense plutôt à ce que je t'ai dit. Avoue-lui ton amour. C'est la meilleure solution si tu veux obtenir ce que tu désires.

Yohji reprit ses sacs de courses dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ken le suivit. Alors que le blond commençait à ranger tout ce qu'il avait acheté, le brun entreprit de lui poser différentes questions sur comment tout avouer à Aya.

— Bon, alors, comment faut-il que je fasse ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table et en regardant son ami travailler, chose qui arrivait rarement.

— Comment faut-il que tu fasses quoi ?

— Pour tout lui dire !

— Et bien tu vas le voir dans sa chambre et tu lui déclares ta flamme.

— Ah ! Bravo ! Quelle idée ! Tu n'as pas mieux ?

Balinese soupira, exaspéré.

— Comment veux-tu que je sache comment faire ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— C'est toi le play-boy, ici !

— Pourquoi faut-il que l'on s'adresse à moi à chaque fois qu'il s'agit d'histoire de cœur ? » Se demanda Yohji pour lui-même, en regardant vers le ciel.

Ken ricana à cette remarque. Le blond prit un air boudeur.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Ken !

Cependant, il perdit vite son expression vexée en voyant son équipier rire d'une manière joyeuse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Le jeune homme était devenu mélancolique depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Aya. Le brun désirait lui révéler ses sentiments… Mais, il n'y parvenait pas. Dès qu'il se retrouvait face à son équipier, il se trouvait incapable de lui dire la vérité. Le rouquin était tellement froid… Il avait peur de sa réaction au moment où il apprendrait tout. Cela lui avait fait perdre toute sa gaieté naturelle. Yohji avait rapidement remarqué tout ça. Il avait donc décidé d'aider son ami du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fallait pour cela que le jeune homme reprenne confiance en lui. Le faire rire et apprécier à nouveau la vie faisait partie des étapes pour arriver à lui remonter le moral.

— A quoi tu penses Yotan ?

Yohji dédia un petit sourire à son partenaire de mission.

— A rien Kenken… A rien…

Hidaka le regarda un peu surpris puis sourit. Il allait lui poser d'autres questions sur Aya quand Omi arriva dans la cuisine.

— Bonjour !

Le brun se retourna vers le jeune garçon.

— Salut Omi ! Comment vas-tu ? Les cours se sont bien passés ?

— Oui. Très bien !

— Tant mieux !

Yohji regarda alors ses deux compagnons mais plus particulièrement Ken.

— Ken…

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne devais pas t'occuper du magasin ? Tu devrais y retourner avant qu'Aya ne se rende compte que tu l'as laissé sans surveillance. Tu le connais, il risquerait de se mettre en colère pour ça…

Le brun sursauta violemment.

— Oh ! Oui ! J'y vais tout de suite !

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent. Le magasin se vidait doucement de sa clientèle habituelle de lycéennes. Ken et Omi rangeaient tranquillement les fleurs qu'ils laissaient en expositions dehors afin d'attirer le chaland. Pendant ce temps, le roux faisait les comptes de la journée et Yohji fumait une cigarette en regardant ses trois compagnons travailler.

— La journée a-t-elle été bonne pour votre magasin ? » Demanda à ce moment précis une voix féminine.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers Manx qui venait de faire son apparition dans la boutique. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux s'avança vers Fujimiya qui la fixait froidement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— J'ai à vous parler.

— D'accord.

Ken et Omi fermèrent rapidement le magasin et tout le monde descendit au sous-sol. Chacun s'installa à sa place puis l'écran face au groupe s'alluma. Une ombre apparut et la voix de Persia retentit. Il s'agissait d'une voix enregistrée puisque son propriétaire était mort, assassiné par son frère Takatori Reiji. Cependant, elle avait été conservée dans l'unique but de motiver les Weiss à continuer leur travail de tueur.

Alors que des photos d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année et celles d'une sorte de laboratoire défilaient, la nouvelle mission du groupe fut exposée. Elle était relativement simple. Il leur fallait éliminer ce scientifique qui avait mis au point une nouvelle drogue permettant de contrôler l'esprit de ceux qui en prenait et par la même occasion détruire l'endroit où cette substance était fabriquée.

Après avoir pris connaissance de tous les détails concernant cette affaire, le groupe se mit en route. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux une demi-heure plus tard. Les Weiss descendirent de voiture et se retrouvèrent devant un grand bâtiment de deux étages. Ce dernier était utilisé la journée comme laboratoire pharmaceutique pour la recherche de nouveaux médicaments. Mais la nuit, son activité changeait complètement. La première chose facilement remarquable était qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Par conséquent, la création de la drogue devait certainement se faire en sous-sol. Après tout, cela était logique, quel meilleur endroit pour cacher ses activités illégales ?

Après cette courte observation, le groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Ensuite, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils éliminèrent très rapidement les deux hommes qui devaient monter la garde. Ils prirent ensuite les escaliers qui les conduiraient au sous-sol. Arrivée là, les quatre hommes longèrent un couloir sombre qui était dépourvu de portes… Mis à part celle qu'ils avaient emprunté pour entrer et celle qui se trouvait au fond dudit couloir. Ils firent un arrêt devant la pièce où était enfermé le scientifique. Les Weiss se doutaient qu'il ne devait pas être seul. Ils n'avaient rencontré jusque-là que les deux gardes. Il était surprenant que l'endroit ne soit pas mieux gardé. Ils en déduisirent donc que d'autres personnes se trouvaient avec leur cible. De plus, ils seraient certainement armés.

Les Weiss devaient donc être prudent et préparer un plan avant d'entrer. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Yohji.

— Aya, comment fait-on ?

— Il y a notre cible derrière cette porte, alors on entre.

— Je veux bien mais tu te doutes que notre cible n'est pas seule. Ils doivent être armés et surtout préparés à une éventuelle attaque. » Fit remarquer Yohji avec un sourire forcé. « Ce serait bien de trouver une autre solution que de pénétrer en force là dedans et de se faire tirer comme des lapins… Que nous ne sommes pas. »

— Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! Qu'as-tu à proposer de mieux ?

— Hmm… Je ne sais pas… On pourrait, peut-être, passer par la ventilation !

Le rouquin lui lança un regard noir.

— Cela signifierait faire demi-tour. Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre du temps à ça. Alors c'est non ! On entre !

— Aya…

— La ferme ! On y va par-là, un point c'est tout ! Si vous n'êtes pas contents, je me passerai de votre aide !

Omi, Ken et Yohji le regardèrent bizarrement. Pourquoi était-il encore en colère ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore dit ou fait qui lui déplaisait ? Ils l'ignoraient tous les trois. Mais il était évident qu'Aya était de mauvaise humeur. Pour ne pas fâcher leur compagnon plus qu'il ne l'était, les autres Weiss décidèrent de le suivre. Et tant pis pour les dangers qu'ils allaient encore devoir courir. De toute façon, ils finissaient par avoir l'habitude. A chaque mission, le rouquin leur faisait courir des risques inconsidérés. Surtout dès qu'il se retrouvait face aux Schwarz. Il les haïssait. Plus particulièrement Crawford. Pourquoi lui spécialement ? Les trois assassins l'ignoraient. Mais le fait est que leur compagnon n'hésitait pas à attaquer l'américain quand ils se rencontraient. Aya fonçait tête baissée, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Et cela finissait toujours très mal. Brad grâce à ses visions, arrivait toujours à prévoir les moindres faits et gestes du Weiss. Le rouquin se retrouvait alors en difficulté. Les autres membres de son groupe intervenaient alors pour le sauver. Ils étaient très souvent obligés de prendre la fuite pour ne pas se faire tuer. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que les Schwarz ne cherchaient pas à les arrêter. Ils les laissaient s'enfuir. Pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ? Personne ne le savait. Mais ils devaient sûrement avoir une bonne raison pour le faire.

— Bon, on entre ou pas ?

— Oui, on te suit.

— Parfait.

Les Weiss ouvrirent la porte puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle blanche. Plusieurs tables de couleur grise meublaient la pièce. Dessus était posé des éprouvettes, des tubes à essai et divers objets contenant toutes sortes de substances. Six hommes travaillaient habillés en blouse blanches et avec des masques sur le visage. Ils furent surpris de voir les quatre inconnus entrer brutalement. Deux d'entre eux sortirent des revolvers. Omi lança deux fléchettes qui touchèrent leur cible au niveau de la jugulaire. Aya dégaina son katana et se rua sur la cible qu'il devait éliminer. Un autre homme que le rouquin ne voyait pas sortit un pistolet de sa blouse et le pointa sur le rouquin. Il s'apprêtait à tirer quand...

— Aya ! » Hurla Yohji en se ruant vers son compagnon.

Le blond saisit son partenaire par la taille et l'obligea à se coucher. Un coup de feu fut tiré. Ken intervint et grâce à ses griffes, il élimina le scientifique qui avait pris Aya pour cible. Les deux derniers furent tués par Omi qui utilisa son arbalète. Aya allongé au sol avec Yohji sur lui, redressa la tête puis aperçut sa cible qui prenait la fuite. Il se leva d'un bond dégageant son partenaire sans douceur pour partir à sa poursuite. Il rattrapa le scientifique avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortie du couloir. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et posa la lame de son katana sur sa gorge. Le rouquin lui trancha cette dernière. Il laissa le corps inerte tomber au sol. Aya regarda son arme maculée de sang. Il se baissa pour l'essuyer sur la blouse de sa victime. Ceci fait, il rejoignit ses compagnons dans le laboratoire. Il était à peine entré qu'il remarqua Yohji assis contre un mur. Ken et Omi était auprès de lui. Le brun appuyait le pull qu'il portait en général autour de la taille sur l'épaule du blond. Aya constata que son partenaire perdait beaucoup de sang. Il s'approcha des trois hommes.

— Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Yohji leva les yeux vers le rouquin et lui lança un regard noir.

— Je t'avais dit qu'il était risqué de passer par là mais une fois de plus, tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Et voilà, je me suis encore fait blesser pour te protéger !

Aya resta de marbre devant la colère de son partenaire.

— Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de jouer les anges gardiens avec moi, que je sache. » Répliqua-t-il toujours serein. « C'est ton problème si tu as été touché. Pas le mien ! »

Ken se tourna vivement vers celui qu'il considérait comme son leader.

— Aya ! » S'exclama-t-il choqué par les paroles de son équipier. « Tu te… »

Yohji posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier l'observa. Le blond lui fit un petit signe négatif de la tête suivit d'un sourire. Ken soupira, exaspéré. Il garda pour lui ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Aya commença à regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui puis il tourna le dos à ses compagnons.

— Terminons la mission puis rentrons.

Ses trois partenaires ne discutèrent pas. Ils mirent le feu au laboratoire puis repartirent en direction du Koneko. En arrivant chez eux, Aya gara sa voiture dans le garage comme d'habitude. Il descendit du véhicule puis se dirigea vers la maison sans un mot ni même un regard pour ses compagnons. C'était à croire qu'il se fichait d'eux. Ken le fixa attristé et déçu par son comportement. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec eux ? Il l'ignorait… Mais cela le blessait… Il se tourna ensuite vers Omi qui aidait Yohji à descendre de la voiture. Il le soutenait pour éviter qu'il ne tombe au sol. En effet le blond perdait toujours du sang et s'était par la même occasion affaibli.

— Attends Omi. Je vais t'aider à l'emmener dans sa chambre.

— Merci Ken-kun.

Ken passa l'un des bras de Yohji par-dessus son épaule pour l'aider à se déplacer. Ils prirent la direction de la chambre du blond. Arrivés sur place, les deux plus jeunes Weiss allongèrent leur aîné sur son lit.

— Omi va chercher de quoi le soigner.

Le plus jeune obéit. Quand il revint, il constata que Hidaka avait découvert la plaie et la nettoyait. Le plus jeune posa la trousse de soin à côté de ses deux amis puis s'assit sur le lit de Yohji. Il baissa la tête et des larmes vinrent mouiller ses joues. Le blond observa son compagnon avec un regard doux et tendre. Il tendit la main vers lui et caressa son visage humide.

— Ne t'en fait pas Omi ! Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. J'ai vu pire et tu le sais.

Omi commença à trembler.

— Peut-être mais c'est toujours pareil ! A chaque mission, nous prenons des risques inconsidérés à cause de lui ! A chaque fois, tu te retrouves blessé en le sauvant ! Pourquoi ?

Kudo se redressa avec l'aide de Ken. Il prit délicatement Omi dans ses bras puis, le serra contre lui.

— Chut… Omi… Calme-toi… » Le consola le plus âgé en lui caressant les cheveux. « Ce n'est rien… Je ne suis pas mort… Tu le vois bien… »

— Peut-être pas pour le moment… Mais… Mais… Mais, il finira par faire tuer l'un de nous, un jour, si ça continue.

Yohji leva les yeux vers Ken. Le brun aux yeux verts comprit aussitôt dans son regard qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'apaiser. L'ancien footballeur posa une main sur la tête du plus jeune qui l'observa.

— Omi, ne t'en fait pas, personne ne se fera tuer. » Lui assura le brun. « Je t'en fait la promesse. Et tu sais quoi… Je vais aller voir Aya et tenter de m'expliquer avec lui… »

— Ken… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Ne t'en fait pas Yotan. Je sais que c'est Aya et je ferai attention à ce que je dirai.

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, l'ancien footballeur se tourna vers ses deux amis.

— Passez une bonne nuit ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte.

Omi ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête. Aussitôt après son départ, Yohji prit le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains et le lui releva.

— Tu es rassuré maintenant ?

— Non, pas trop. Je me fais du souci pour Ken. Il va devoir affronter Aya et son sale caractère.

— Ne t'en fait pas pour lui. Je suis certain qu'il s'en sortira très bien.

— Je l'espère…

L'ancien détective serra son compagnon contre lui.

— J'en suis sûr. Maintenant, essaye d'oublier un peu tout ça. Je ne veux pas que cela te travaille de trop.

Le plus jeune fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. L'ancien détective lui saisit alors le visage d'une main puis l'embrassa passionnément.

Pendant ce temps, Ken s'était dirigé vers la chambre d'Aya. Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer à affronter le rouquin puis frappa. La voix d'Aya retentit de l'autre côté.

— Entrez !

Ken pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre de son partenaire. Aya était allongé sur son lit. Il se tourna vers son visiteur et le foudroya du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ken referma la porte la porte derrière lui puis s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce.

— Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

— Il n'y a rien à dire.

Le brun sursauta.

— Rien à dire ? Tu as vu ce qui s'est encore passé ? Yohji a été de nouveau blessé en voulant te sauver !

— Et alors ? Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de jouer les anges gardiens avec moi.

— Aya ! Nous sommes tes partenaires de travail ! Il est normal que l'on s'entraide et que l'on veille les uns sur les autres !

— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, ni que l'on me protège ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

— Aya !

Ken inspira à fond pour faire passer son énervement. Il devait rester calme. Il savait que se fâcher contre Aya ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Au contraire… Le rouquin se braquerait encore plus… Il ne pourrait alors plus rien obtenir de lui. Il devait trouver une autre solution pour lui faire prendre conscience de l'importance de ses équipiers.

— Aya… Nous sommes tes amis, Omi, Yohji et moi. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tout ce que nous souhaitons c'est que tu te montres un peu plus prudent pour éviter ça. On ne veut pas te perdre… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je tiens trop à toi…

Ken avait ajouté cette dernière phrase dans un murmure. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction que cela avait dû déclencher chez Aya. Sûrement de la colère… Il allait sans doute très mal le prendre. Comme d'habitude… Le brun pensait que son partenaire allait certainement le faire dégager de sa chambre. Il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure… Il s'attendait à être mis à la porte sans aucune douceur… Comment pourrait-il prendre sa déclaration autrement que par la colère ? Cependant, à la place, deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues puis lui relevèrent la tête. Ken surpris, fixa le roux. Ce dernier descendit son visage vers celui de son compagnon puis l'embrassa. Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Il n'y croyait pas. Il l'embrassait… Aya l'embrassait… Cela voulait-il dire que ces sentiments étaient réciproques ? Pour lui cela ne faisait aucun doute… Sinon pourquoi agirait-il de la sorte ? Le rouquin chercha alors à approfondir leur baiser. Ken ne put résister. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça ! Son rêve devenait enfin réalité. Aya entraîna son futur amant jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le fit s'allonger.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ken se réveilla dans le lit de son ami. Ce dernier était à ses côtés et regardait le plafond. Son visage n'affichait qu'une expression froide comme d'habitude. Le brun se redressa et s'approcha de son amant en souriant. Il était si heureux de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Aya. Il en avait rêvé tant de fois. Ken posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

— Aya, je voulais te…

— Va-t'en !

— Pardon ?

Il se redressa pour fixer son amant. Aya reprit la parole.

— Je viens de te dire de partir d'ici.

— Aya… Pourquoi ?

— Je ne vais pas le répéter trente six fois, Ken. Dégage !

Ken s'écarta un peu de son partenaire. Que lui arrivait-il d'un coup ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il parte ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement ? Le brun ne comprenait rien du tout. Il venait de passer la nuit ensemble. Aya l'avait fait sien et maintenant il lui demandait… Non… Il lui ordonnait de s'en aller… Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

— Aya, je ne comprends pas… Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit comment peux-tu me renvoyer ainsi ?

— Très bien, je vais être plus clair… Je ne ressens rien pour toi !

Ken en entendant cela, eut l'impression que tout autour de lui venait de s'écrouler. Aya ne l'aimait pas ? Non… C'était impossible ! Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il pris cette nuit ? A quoi jouait-il ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Ken voulait savoir… Même si cela devait le blesser profondément… Il voulait savoir pourquoi Aya lui avait fait l'amour s'il ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Cependant, le brun ravala ses pleurs.

— Aya… Pour… Que voulait dire cette nuit alors ?

— Cette nuit ? C'était uniquement pour me calmer les nerfs ! Comme je savais très bien que tu n'allais pas résister… J'en ai profité !

— Comment tu peux me dire ça comme ça ? Tu ignores à quel point je t'aime, moi !

— Bien au contraire, je le sais ! Tu crois que je n'avais rien remarqué des regards que tu me lançais ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur pour Ken. Il savait… Il avait tout remarqué… Mais il n'en avait rien dit. Il avait continué à vivre comme s'il n'avait rien vu… Uniquement parce qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour lui… Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Pourquoi lui avait-il caché cela ? Aya se moquait bien de ce que pouvait ressentir son partenaire. Ce dernier se demandait comment il allait réussir à vivre en sachant tout ça… Il avait l'impression que tout son monde venait de s'effondrer.

— Tu t'es joué de mes sentiments pour toi…

— Et alors ? Tu crois que cela va m'empêcher de dormir ?

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour Ken. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Aya venait de le blesser moralement sans… Sans éprouver le moindre remords. Pourquoi était-il aussi dur ? Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi cruel envers lui ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Le brun sortit de la chambre en courant, le visage inondé de larmes.

Le lendemain, Yohji et Omi descendirent de leur chambre pour aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Même si sa blessure le faisait toujours souffrir, le blond se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il avait tellement bien dormi qu'il avait pu récupérer pas mal de force. De plus l'ancien détective était plutôt un homme assez solide physiquement. Ce n'était pas une petite blessure de ce genre qui allait le clouer au lit. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et virent Aya une tasse de café à la main.

— Bonjours Aya-kun !

Le rouquin resta silencieux. Il observa ses deux équipiers avant de prendre son journal. Yohji se dirigea vers les placards pour sortir sa tasse et le bol d'Omi. Il constata alors que le bol de Ken était encore dedans. C'était bizarre… Généralement, le brun se levait assez tôt pour faire son jogging avant d'ouvrir le magasin. Mais là, rien ne laissait penser qu'il s'était levé. Au contraire… Ken laissait toujours son bol dans l'évier après avoir bu son café. C'était déjà une preuve qu'il était encore au lit. Cela surpris Yohji. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

— Tiens… Ken n'est pas encore levé ?

— Hm…

— C'est bizarre… » Déclara Omi en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est toujours lui le premier levé d'habitude. »

— C'est vrai… » Acquiesça Yohji en regardant à nouveau le bol du brun.

A ce moment-là, Aya se leva de sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers l'évier pour y déposer sa tasse sans aucune douceur. Avant de sortir de la cuisine, il jeta un œil à ses partenaires.

— Je vais ouvrir le magasin.

Puis il partit. Omi regarda Yohji.

— Il a encore l'air de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

— On dirait. Enfin, ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

— C'est exact.

Le plus âgé prit une expression sérieuse. Son amant le remarqua.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ta blessure te fait mal ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je me fais du souci pour Ken. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se lever aussi tard.

— Tu veux qu'on aille voir s'il est dans sa chambre ?

— Je vais y aller. Toi, tu dois aller en cours et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard.

— Comme tu veux.

Yohji posa sa tasse de café encore à moitié pleine sur la table. Il sortit de la pièce puis prit la direction de la chambre de Ken à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse… Il recommença à nouveau.

— Kenken ! C'est moi Yohji ! Tu es là ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Yohji commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre du brun. Il faisait sombre. Les volets avaient été tirés. Le blond observa un peu la pièce. Il constata grâce à la lumière du couloir que le lit de Ken n'était pas défait. Etrange… Il appuya alors sur l'interrupteur pour mieux distinguer la pièce. Au moment où l'ampoule s'allumait, un gémissement parvint aux oreilles de Yotan. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il resta quelques instants sans réagir en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Le jeune homme brun était allongé nu par terre en position fœtale. Il tremblait… Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis… Yohji en déduisit qu'il avait sûrement pleuré durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Le blond reprit rapidement ses esprits.

— Ken !

Il prit une couverture sur le lit et accourut vers son ami. Il l'enroula dedans.

— Ken ! Regarde-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais ce dernier resta silencieux. Yohji le prit dans ses bras puis le déposa sur son lit. A ce moment-là, Omi arriva dans la chambre.

— Yohji ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je t'ai entendu hurler !

Le petit blond vit alors Ken.

— Ken ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Yohji regarda son amant.

— Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé complètement prostré dans un coin. Ken, je t'en supplie dis-nous quelque chose. Explique-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Le brun recommença à pleurer puis se jeta dans les bras de Yohji.

— Il ne m'aime pas…

Le blond et Omi se regardèrent. Ils comprirent aussitôt de qui il voulait parler.

— Aya… » Murmura Yohji peiné. « C'est de sa faute si tu es dans cette état là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. L'ancien détective observa le plus jeune de l'équipe.

— Omi, va chercher un verre d'eau et aussi un linge humide, s'il te plait.

Omi répondit d'un signe de la tête puis quitta la chambre. Yotan observa à nouveau le brun.

— Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé hier avec Aya.

Ken renifla puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'expliquer.

— Comme tu le sais, hier je suis allé voir Aya dans sa chambre pour discuter de la mission qui avait failli mal tourner.

— Jusque-là, je suis au courant. Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

— En fait… Je me suis encore laissé emporter et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments pour lui.

— Je vois… Il t'a dit qu'il se fichait de toi je suppose.

— Oui… Mais…

— Mais quoi ?

— Il m'a dit ça après avoir passé une partie de la nuit avec moi…

— L'enflure !

Yohji passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il se trouvait dans cet état-là. Il comprenait le choc qu'il avait dur ressentir et qu'il ressentait toujours. Il avait dû être terriblement blessé par l'homme qu'il aimait. Il s'était donné à lui corps et âme pensant que leur leader lui retournait ses sentiments. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait été rejeté juste après comme un mal propre, connaissant le tact du rouquin. Le blond se sentait triste pour le jeune homme. Il était si gentil… Si doux… Si attentif… Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Yohji laissa doucement sa colère l'envahir... Comment Aya avait-il pu lui fait ça ? Comment avait-il pu jouer ainsi avec lui ? Omi arriva à ce moment avec une serviette humide et un verre d'eau dans les mains.

— Tiens Yohji, voilà.

— Merci Omi. Tiens mon grand, bois un peu d'eau ça va te faire du bien.

Ken obéit et avala une gorgé d'eau fraîche. Yohji se leva ensuite du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Omi l'observa.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ?

— Je reviens tout de suite ! » Répondit mystérieusement Yohji en tentant de masquer son ton dur. « Reste avec Kenken. Je vais juste prévenir ton école que tu n'iras pas en cours aujourd'hui parce que tu es malade. »

Le blond sortit rapidement pour éviter d'entendre tout commentaire de ses deux amis. Il descendit jusqu'au magasin. Il y trouva Aya qui arrosait les fleurs bien tranquillement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le blond s'avança vers lui.

— Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il durement.

Aya se tourna vers son équipier et lui lança un regard noir.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

— Si ça me regarde ! Ken est un ami ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le blesser de cette façon ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est maintenant ?

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vu et de toute façon, cela m'est complètement égal.

Yohji resta sans voix. Son leader se fichait vraiment de savoir si ses amis souffraient ou pas. Il se moquait d'eux. Ils n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux. L'un des membres du groupe pouvait disparaître… Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir. Le blond serra les dents pour tenter de garder son self contrôle.

— Tu me dégoûtes Aya. Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Tu te moques de ce qui peut nous arriver !

— Ce que tu penses de moi, m'importe peu.

— Je devrais te tuer sur….

— Yohji ! Arrête ! Laisse-le tranquille !

Yohji se retourna en entendant la voix. Il vit Ken suivi d'Omi. Le brun arborait une expression triste.

— Ken… Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever !

L'ancien footballeur sourit.

— Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-le. Je suis responsable aussi de ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis fais des idées sur ses sentiments et je me suis trompé. J'en verrais d'autres.

— Ken…

— Tout va bien, Yohji.

— Si tu le dis… Mais je veux quand même que tu te reposes aujourd'hui ! Toute cette histoire t'a choqué et tu as besoin de dormir.

— D'accord.

— Omi tu veux bien le ramener dans sa chambre ?

Le plus jeune lui fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête.

— Viens Ken-kun.

Ken et Omi quittèrent le magasin sous le regard doux de Yohji.

Ce dernier se tourna à nouveau vers Aya.

— Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ?

— Oui… Ne touche plus jamais un seul cheveu de Ken.

— Je le toucherai si j'en ai envie. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras.

Yohji ne répondit pas. Cependant, les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Ken était toujours sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé avec Aya. Il dormait peu… Mangeait peu… Il se comportait pratiquement comme un zombie. Il errait dans le magasin et la maison comme une âme en peine… Ce qu'il était devenu… Cela n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Yohji qui se faisait de plus en plus de souci pour lui. Hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami. Il savait que seul le temps saurait soigner cette blessure… Mais elle serait d'autant plus longue à guérir tant qu'Aya serait là… Le brun pensait toujours à lui. C'était indéniable… Il l'aimait toujours malgré ce qui s'était passé. Comment pouvait-il encore éprouver de l'amour pour lui alors qu'il l'avait rejeté après l'avoir fait sien ? Yohji l'ignorait. Mais le fait était que Ken tenait toujours à lui.

Ce soir-là, Omi et Yohji avaient décidé d'aller dîner dans un bon petit restaurant… En tête à tête… Le plus âgé était réticent à l'idée de laisser Ken et Aya, seuls.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Yotan ! Que veux-tu qui se passe ?

— Je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— Allons, cesse de t'inquiéter ! Allez plutôt dîner et profitez bien de votre soirée !

Yohji sourit. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser Ken à la maison. Même s'il était contre cette idée. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il n'avait le choix. Il avait promis cette soirée à Omi… De plus, il avait aussi envie de s'amuser un peu. Pour se changer les idées. Il partit donc comme prévu avec son amant.

Après leur départ, Ken se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il prit un livre sur le foot et s'allongea sur son lit. C'était un excellent moyen de passer le temps en attendant que ses amis reviennent. Il avait à peine commencé à lire qu'Aya entra dans sa chambre. Le brun se redressa et le fixa.

— Que veux-tu ?

— Toi ! » Répondit Aya en s'avançant vers le lit.

— Hein ?

Aya ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il le saisit par les bras et le bloqua sous lui.

Une heure plus tard, dans la chambre de Ken, le rouquin se rhabillait après avoir abusé de son compagnon. Le plus jeune était allongé nu sur le lit recroquevillé. Il tremblait… Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Cela pouvait se comprendre après ce que venait de lui faire subir son partenaire… Pourquoi lui avait-il fait endurer ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il pris de force ? Ken était perdu… Il ne savait pas pourquoi Aya s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. Que pouvait-il lui reprocher ? Mis à part… Mis à part son amour pour lui. C'était la seule et unique chose.

Le rouquin se tourna à ce moment vers lui. Il finissait de reboutonner sa chemise en fixant le corps du plus jeune.

— Je te préviens si tu parles de ça à Yohji, la prochaine fois pourrait s'avérer beaucoup plus douloureuse.

— Aya… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

— J'en avais envie. C'est tout. Maintenant, je te laisse. Bonne nuit quand même.

Aya sortit de la chambre. Ken après son départ éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi le faisait-il souffrir ? Pourquoi lui ? Le brun ne comprenait pas l'attitude de celui qu'il aimait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Aya capable de lui faire une telle chose. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait…

Quelques heures plus tard, Yohji et Omi revinrent au Koneko. Ken les accueillit avec un sourire. Le blond s'approcha de lui.

— Ca s'est bien passé ? Pas de problèmes ?

Ken le fixa dans les yeux. Il ne devait pas lui avouer ce qui s'était passé. Il ne devait rien dire. Ce n'était pas pour se protéger lui mais… Mais pour protéger Aya. Le brun savait que si Yohji apprenait ce que le rouquin lui avait fait, il irait le trouver pour lui donner une correction… Voire pire… Il pourrait même le tuer… Ken ne voulait pas cela. Il aimait Aya malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il se devait alors de mentir à son meilleur ami…

— Aucun problème ! Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien !

— Ca me rassure. Bon alors tout le monde au lit. Il est tard et demain mon cœur à école !

Ken et Omi sourirent. Le brun poussa un soupir intérieur. Yohji l'avait cru… C'était tant mieux… Chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

Une semaine s'écoula. C'était un matin comme les autres, un lendemain de mission… Tout était comme d'habitude… Yohji venait de se lever, il était le dernier pour ne pas changer… Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche quand il croisa Ken dans le couloir. Le jeune homme sortait de la salle de bain. Il tenait une serviette dans les mains avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux. Il était torse nu… Yohji se surpris à le contempler. A regarder ses formes harmonieuses… A détailler chacun de ses muscles qui se dessinaient sous sa peau à la texture très certainement douce… Si le blond n'avait pas été avec Omi, il n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à faire du charme au brun. Mais il était pris… De plus Omi représentait beaucoup pour Yohji. Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. C'est alors que le blond remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur les flancs, le ventre et les pectoraux du brun. Il ne les avait pas vu au premier coup d'œil pourtant ils étaient là... Loin de passer inaperçu… A plusieurs endroits, la peau de Ken avait viré au bleu profond à la limite du violet. Yohji ne se souvenait pas que le brun soit tombé ou ait été blessé en mission… Pourtant les marques étaient là… Comment s'était-il fait ça ? Ou plutôt… Qui lui avait infligé des coups ? Une idée lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit… Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

— Ken…

L'interpellé qui n'avait pas remarqué son ami jusque là, sursauta et redressa la tête.

— Yohji ? Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

Le blond le fixa intensément.

— Yohji ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Qui… Qui t'as fait ça ?

— Pardon ?

— Ces bleus que tu portes… Qui te les a faits ?

Ken avala difficilement sa salive. Il les avait vus… Il avait vu les marques de coups… Le brun aurait dû s'attendre à tout moment à ce que le blond apprenne tout… Comment avait-il pu croire que Yohji ne remarquerait rien ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il parviendrait à lui cacher la vérité sur ce qui se passait dans sa chambre la nuit ? C'était idiot de sa part d'avoir pu penser cela une seule seconde… Et ces bleus qui ne partaient pas… S'ils avaient disparus, le blond n'aurait rien su… Cependant, ils auraient eu du mal à s'estomper sachant qu'Aya ne cessait de le frapper…

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu Ken ! Qui t'as fait ça ? » Questionna une fois de plus Yohji qui commençait à perdre patience.

— C'est… C'est… Aya…

— Je m'en doutais ! Le salaud ! Cette fois-ci je vais le tuer !

— Yohji ! Non ! Attends !

Mais Yotan était déjà parti, fou de rage. Il arriva dans la cuisine où se trouvait effectivement Aya assis en train de boire son café. Yohji s'avança vers son partenaire et lui décocha un puissant coup de poing à la mâchoire. Aya tomba de sa chaise sous la violence de l'impact. Il releva un regard haineux vers le blond.

— Toi…

— Ferme-là ! Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu osé lui faire une chose pareille ?

Aya comprit aussitôt de quoi parlait le blond. Il se remit debout et fit face à son équipier.

— Alors il t'a tout raconté.

— Il ne m'a rien raconté du tout ! J'ai vu les bleus que tu lui as laissés sur le corps ! Cette fois-ci, ce que tu as fait est impardonnable ! Je vais te le faire payer !

Le blond sortit son fil prêt à se battre. Il était bien décidé à faire regretter ses actes à Aya. Ken arriva à ce moment.

— Yohji arrête !

Le blond le fixa surpris.

— Ken ! Pourquoi tu le protèges ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait !

— Je t'en prie, Yohji… Laisse-le…

L'ancien détective soupira. Il voyait très bien que malgré tout Ken était encore éperdument amoureux d'Aya. Mais pourquoi l'était-il encore ? C'était un mystère pour le blond… Mais le fait est qu'il l'était. Il ne pourrait rien y changer. Yohji rangea son arme.

— D'accord… Je le laisse. Mais ne me demande pas de faire l'effort d'être agréable avec lui…

— Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Yohji et c'est de le laisser vivre… C'est tout… Promets-le…

— Je te le promets…

Yohji jeta un dernier regard méprisant à Aya avant de sortir de la cuisine. Ken soupira, rassuré. A ce moment-là, une main se referma sur sa nuque, la comprimant.

— Aya…

Le rouquin approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son partenaire.

— Toi et moi, réglerons ce petit détail ce soir.

Ken avala difficilement sa salive. Il savait ce qui allait encore se passer le soir. Mais, il subirait en silence. Il aimait trop Aya pour dire quoi que ce soit. Même, si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Même, s'il lui faisait du mal.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels les Weiss durent accomplir plusieurs missions relativement simples pour la plupart. Mis à part la mésentente entre Aya et Yohji, ils étaient parvenus sans trop de difficulté à en venir à bout. Certaines choses avaient néanmoins changé dans leurs façons de se comporter lors des combats… Yohji ne cherchait plus à sauver Aya au péril de sa vie… Il le laissait se débrouiller seul… Il en était même venu à souhaiter que le rouquin se fasse tuer… Pour libérer Ken de son fardeau. Mais cela n'arriva pas… Il revenait toujours indemne. Les missions étaient beaucoup trop simples pour qu'il se fasse blesser. Il n'y eut que deux cas où les Weiss furent en difficulté et durent prendre la fuite…

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à leurs pires ennemis : les Schwarz. Ces derniers faisaient enrager Aya. Chose tout à fait normale puisqu'ils détenaient toujours en otage la jeune sœur du rouquin. Les Weiss étaient d'accord sur une chose : Ils devaient se porter au secours de la jeune fille. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas intervenir. Il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose pour la sauver. Même si elle était la sœur de Fujimiya. Elle n'était en rien responsable des agissements de son frère. En effet, les relations entre Ken et Aya n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. Le rouquin ne cessait d'abuser de son partenaire. Il le battait. Le brun acceptait ce traitement sans se plaindre. Juste par amour pour celui qu'il considérait comme son leader. Bien entendu, Aya profitait de la situation. De son côté, Yohji assistait impuissant à leur manège. Il se taisait. Il avait promis à Ken. Il lui avait juré qu'il ne ferait rien. Mais cela le blessait de voir son ami ainsi maltraité. Il était si gentil. Il méritait d'être heureux. Cependant le blond ne pouvait rien changer. Quant à Omi, il ignorait tous des événements qui se déroulaient. Yohji avait préféré taire la situation qui était des plus inacceptables. Il savait que le jeune garçon ne pourrait pas supporter une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il ne désirait pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour Ken. Lui-même s'en faisait déjà assez pour deux.

Toute cette histoire ne devait pas interférer dans leur mission qui était d'arracher la sœur d'Aya des griffes des Schwarz. Cependant pour la secourir, les Weiss devaient découvrir où ils se terraient. Ils entreprirent donc diverses recherches pour découvrir l'endroit où se trouvait le repère de leurs ennemis. Omi finit par le trouver au prix de plusieurs heures de travail sur son PC. Ils se préparèrent puis prirent la direction du quartier général des Schwarz.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux en question deux heures plus tard. Les Weiss descendirent de voiture pour se trouver face à un manoir perdu au milieu d'une forêt assez loin de la ville. Le groupe s'avança et entra à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre… Toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes. C'était à croire qu'ils étaient attendus… Ce qui ne serait guère surprenant…

— Ca sent le piège… » Fit Ken inquiet.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi Ken-kun. » Répondit Omi sur ses gardes.

Les quatre hommes étaient d'accord sur ce point. Les Schwarz savaient qu'ils allaient venir. Mais comment étaient-ils au courant de leur arrivée ? La réponse semblait facile à deviner. Crawford pouvait avoir eu une vision de leur venue. Ou Schuldig s'était promené dans les pensées des Weiss comme à son habitude. La première solution était sûrement la plus probable. Néanmoins, les quatre tueurs s'avancèrent dans le hall du manoir. Aussitôt, la porte derrière eux se referma.

— C'est un coup de Nagi. » Affirma Omi en fronçant les sourcils.

— Alors si c'est le cas, c'est qu'ils nous attendent vraiment. » Confirma Yohji troublé par l'atmosphère pesante qui prenait place.

— Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver ! » Déclara une voix grave et forte.

A ce moment-là, les lumières s'allumèrent. Les Weiss levèrent les yeux vers le haut des escaliers qui se trouvaient devant eux. Les Schwarz s'y tenaient, les toisant du regard avec un air supérieur. Crawford leur dédia un petit sourire cruel.

— Nous vous attendions.

— C'est ce que nous constatons. » Répliqua aussitôt Aya d'un ton dur.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent froidement.

— Où est ma sœur ?

Schuldig ricana.

— Elle est dans cette pièce mon grand. » Lui révéla-t-il en lui indiquant de la main une porte qui se trouvait sur la gauche des Weiss.

Aya regarda puis commença à s'y diriger. Il était presque arrivé quand le télépathe apparut devant lui. Le télépathe lui décocha un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire qui fit voler le rouquin quelques mètres plus loin. Aya se releva, un filet de sang coulant le long de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il observa l'allemand qui arborait toujours son éternel sourire sadique.

— Si tu veux la récupérer, il faudra d'abord nous passer sur le corps, mon grand !

— Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois !

— Aya ! » Cria Ken inquiet. « N'y va pas ! »

Mais le rouquin n'écouta pas, il fonça sur l'allemand. Au moment où il allait l'atteindre, une force invisible le stoppa. Aya était bloqué. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Schuldig regarda en haut des marches. Nagi se tenait là, la main tendue vers le leader des Weiss et le maintenait à bonne distance de l'allemand.

— Hmm ! Bien joué Nagi !

En voyant celui qu'il aimait en difficulté, Ken fit sortir ses griffes puis se lança à son tour dans le combat.

— Aya !

— Ken !

Mais c'était inutile. Le brun était déjà parti. Le sourire de Schuldig s'agrandit en le voyant arriver sur lui. Le brun leva ses griffes pour les planter dans le corps du rouquin quand la lame d'une sorte de pic à glace le stoppa. Ken observa l'homme aux cheveux gris qui venait de bloquer son attaque. Farfarello eut un rictus mauvais promettant mille souffrances au Weiss. Ce dernier s'écarta et s'éloigna de son ennemi qui le suivit. Le combat s'engagea alors entre l'ancien footballeur et le psychopathe.

— Il ne reste que vous deux. Qu'allez-vous faire ? » Demanda Crawford en s'adressant à Yohji et Omi

Le plus jeune de l'équipe fit un pas vers l'américain.

— Omi ! Attends !

L'interpellé s'arrêta puis regarda Yohji.

— On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! Il faut les aider !

— Je sais… Tu as un plan ?

— Oui, il faut libérer Aya de l'emprise de Nagi. Je me charge de ça.

Omi sortit son arbalète et l'arma d'une flèche. Il la pointa ensuite sur Crawford.

— Je me demande ce que tu as en tête, petit. » Demanda l'américain très serein. « J'espère que tu ne comptes pas me tuer avec ça ! »

— Pas toi, lui ! » Lui révéla le Weiss en tournant brusquement son arme vers Nagi et en tirant.

— Nagi !

Le petit brun détourna son attention d'Aya à ce moment pour stopper la flèche en vol. Le rouquin s'écroula lourdement au sol. Nagi fixa ensuite le Weiss qui venait de lui tirer dessus.

— Tu vas le regretter.

Nagi sauta des marches pour se retrouver face à face avec Omi. Tous deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis le télékinésiste tendit le bras vers son ennemi et le plaqua contre un mur grâce à son pouvoir. Pendant ce temps, Aya se redressa katana en main pour à nouveau faire face à Schuldig qui souriait toujours.

— Alors beau rouquin, tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu es libre ? » Demanda l'allemand en ricanant.

— Je vais effacer ce stupide sourire de ton visage !

— Oh ! Oh ! Je suis mort de peur !

Aya se jeta sur lui. A ce moment-là, un coup de poing à la mâchoire envoya une fois de plus valsé le Weiss un peu plus loin. Il se redressa pour constater que c'était Crawford qui venait d'intervenir. L'américain le fixait les bras croisés.

— C'est bon Schu, je m'occupe de son cas.

— Comme tu veux !

Brad attaqua le leader des Weiss sous le regard amusé du télépathe. Brusquement, un fil s'enroula autour du bras de ce dernier. Il tourna la tête vers Yohji qui venait d'une certaine manière l'inviter au combat.

— Tu veux jouer toi aussi ?

Yotan resta silencieux, le regard haineux.

— Je prends ça pour un oui.

Le combat entre les deux groupes faisait rage… Aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Pourtant, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, les Schwarz auraient dû l'emporter sans le moindre problème. Les Weiss en avaient bien conscience. Ils n'ignoraient pas la puissance du groupe qu'ils affrontaient. Cependant, leurs ennemis semblaient leur laisser une chance de s'en sortir. Ils avaient l'air de prendre ça pour une distraction. Qu'avaient-ils en tête ? Pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ? Les Weiss l'ignoraient. Mais à chacune de leur rencontre, c'était la même chose. Ils se battaient. Les Weiss se retrouvaient en difficultés, obligés de prendre la fuite. Le groupe adverse les laissait partir. Pourquoi ? C'est une excellente question. Enfin, pour le moment, ces raisons étaient le cadet de leur souci. En y réfléchissant bien, ils se moquaient bien de savoir ce qui poussait les Schwarz à agir. Leur unique but était de sauver la sœur d'Aya. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour y parvenir.

Soudain, Crawford colla un uppercut dans l'estomac du leader des Weiss qui eut la respiration coupé cependant un instant. L'américain profita de ce moment pour lui décocher ensuite un méchant crochet du droit. Pour la énième fois, Aya vola. Il se cogna la tête contre un mur avant de se retrouver à terre complètement sonné par la violence du choc. Brad sourit. Voir le rouquin à sa merci, était pour lui un plaisir personnel. Il s'approcha un peu de lui. Mais en gardant néanmoins une bonne distance entre eux. Il dégaina son pistolet et le pointa sur le rouquin.

— C'est la fin Fujimiya !

Il s'apprêta à tirer. Ken remarqua alors ce qui se passait.

— Aya !

L'américain appuya sur la détente. Tout se déroula rapidement. Ken quitta son adversaire pour se porter au secours de son leader. Le coup partit. Du sang gicla.

Les deux groupes cessèrent de se battre et observèrent la terrible scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le corps de Ken venait de s'écrouler lourdement devant Aya. Du sang s'écoulait abondamment d'une blessure qu'il portait au niveau du torse. Le rouquin mit un instant avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et lui releva la tête.

— Ken… Réponds-moi… Je t'en prie…

— Aya… » Murmura faiblement le brun.

Yohji et Omi accoururent aux côtés de leurs deux compagnons. Le plus âgé se mit à genoux auprès des deux hommes.

— Ken !

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues en voyant la gravité de la blessure. Aya glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns de son partenaire.

— Ken ! Ne t'en fait pas tu vas t'en sortir !

— Tu… mens… comme d'habitude… Aya…

— Ken… Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie ! Reste en vie !

— Aya… Je t'aime… et… je… t'aimerai toujours…

— Ken… Non ! Je t'en prie ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Moi aussi… je t'aime… Pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire… Excuse-moi…

— Aya… Je le sais… Je l'ai toujours… su…

Le rouquin sursauta en entendant cela Il le savait. Comment avait-il fait pour le voir ? Lui qui pensait être parvenu à le cacher derrière son côté dur. Il avait cru qu'en étant violent et blessant avec lui, le brun finirait par se détourner de lui. Il ne voulait pas que Ken, si gentil, si doux, s'attache à quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'il le déteste. Cependant après ces révélations, Aya se rendit compte qu'il n'y était pas parvenu. Au contraire, le brun n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il avait subi en silence et sans se plaindre toutes les violences du rouquin. Pourquoi Ken ne l'avait-il pas fuit comme il l'avait souhaité ? Pourquoi continuait-il à l'aimer ? Une main se posa sur la joue d'Aya le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

— Aya…

— Ken… Je t'en prie…

Ken sourit puis tourna doucement la tête vers Omi.

— Omi… Pardon… Je n'ai pas… tenue ma… promesse…

Le petit blond détourna le regard pour cacher ses larmes. Le brun regarda à nouveau l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

— Aya… Prends… bien… soin… de… toi…

Lentement la vie quitta son corps.

— Ken !

Omi s'écroula au sol en larmes. Yohji serra les dents en pleurs lui aussi. Puis doucement, il prit son amant dans ses bras pour le consoler comme il pouvait. Leur ami venait de mourir. Il venait de se faire tuer pour sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. Aya réalisa alors la profondeur réelle des sentiments de Ken, mais aussi les siens. Il avait tenté de les étouffer, de les tuer, cependant, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Hélas, il se les avouait trop tard. Le brun avait donné sa vie pour lui. Malgré toutes les souffrances que le rouquin lui avait fait endurer. Ses sentiments n'en avaient pas changé pour autant. Il l'avait toujours autant aimé… Cependant, Ken venait de mourir avec une expression heureuse sur le visage. Il avait été rassuré par la déclaration de son compagnon. Il savait qu'Aya l'aimait… C'était suffisant. Il avait pu quitter ce monde avec un sentiment de paix intérieur.

Le rouquin ravala ses sanglots. Il sentit sa peine se transformer en colère. Il observait l'homme qui lui avait arraché son unique amour. La seule personne qui avait su l'aimer malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Il commença à trembler de rage. Il s'écarta du corps de son jeune ami. Aya s'empara de son katana et se rua sur son ennemi. Crawford le regarda arriver sur lui sans bouger. Il était comme paralysé. L'américain semblait choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? Ne l'avait-il donc pas prédit ? Ne l'avait-il pas aussi souhaité ? Cela n'avait de toute façon aucune importance pour le leader des Weiss. Il voulait venger le mort de Ken. Tout cela l'aveuglait. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose. Sentir son arme s'enfoncer dans le corps de Crawford.

Aya allait le transpercer. Il voyait déjà cet homme qui lui avait enlevé Ken se vider de son sang. Il le voyait souffrir. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Mais Farfarello s'interposa au dernier moment. Il se plaça devant son leader pour le protéger. La lame du katana le traversa au niveau du cœur. Le rouquin fut surpris de cette soudaine intervention. Il retira son arme du corps du Schwarz puis fit un pas en arrière. Le psychopathe lui dédia un sourire avant de s'écrouler.

— Salaud ! Tu vas payer ça ! » Hurla Schuldig fou de rage en se ruant sur Aya.

Mais Crawford le stoppa.

— Ça suffit !

Tout le monde le regarda surpris. Schuldig put voir dans son regard quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque-là, de la tristesse. Crawford semblait plus que touché par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. L'allemand s'insinua dans l'esprit de son leader. Ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner. Il posa alors une main le bras de son amant. L'américain le fixa un instant puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'expliquer.

— Je n'avais pas prévu ces événements. Je ne souhaitais la mort d'aucun d'entre vous. Ce qui est arrivé est un accident. Il y a eut trop de mort aujourd'hui pour que nous continuions à nous battre. Vous allez pleurer Hidaka et nous en ferons de même pour Farfarello.

Aya le fixa durement. Il n'était pas décidé à le laisser partir, pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Ken. Il était hors de question que cela se termine ainsi. Il tint plus fermement son katana dans ses mains et se remit en garde.

— Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement, Crawford !

— Je ne m'en sortirai pas… A notre prochaine rencontre Fujimiya, tu me tueras et tu te suicideras ensuite…. Rien n'y changera… C'est le destin des Schwarz et des Weiss de finir ainsi… Dans la mort… Je le sais depuis toujours… C'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas changer…

— Je me moque pas mal de tes visions ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est ta mort pour ce que tu as fait à Ken !

— Tu veux ma mort ? Alors vas-y tue-moi ! Que m'importe de mourir maintenant ou dans quelques jours… Cela ne changera rien ! Tu mourras, Schu aussi, ainsi que…

Crawford resta silencieux sur le dernier nom. Mais son regard se porta un instant sur le plus âgé des Weiss. Ce dernier fut le seul à le remarquer. Il resserra alors son étreinte sur Omi. Brad reporta son attention sur le rouquin.

— Franchement, tu veux me tuer maintenant, et bien fait-le ! Cela m'est complètement égal…

Aya observa son ennemi. Il pouvait le tuer maintenant. Il se laisserait faire. Il n'aurait aucun mal à venger son amant. Mais au lieu de ça, le rouquin baissa son arme.

— Partez…

L'oracle ne le laissa pas se répéter. Il se baissa et ramassa le corps de Farfarello. Les Schwarz quittèrent pour la première fois en premier les lieux du combat, dans un silence le plus total. Les Weiss les laissèrent partir.

Après leur départ, Aya prit le corps de Ken dans ses bras. Quant à Yohji, il alla chercher la sœur du rouquin et l'emmena avec lui. Ils sortirent à leur tour du manoir.

A l'extérieur, un soleil de sang se levait à l'horizon.

Fin


End file.
